


A New Rogue Squadron

by codenametargeter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Gen, Rogue Kids, Rogue Squadron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenametargeter/pseuds/codenametargeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue Squadron's been recommissioned and who else do you turn to for the task but an Antilles and a Celchu?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Rogue Squadron

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, Larissa Celchu is my own character and she's the daughter of Tycho and Winter because I find it appalling that the Celchu's don't have children in canon.

"We're still sure this isn't a joke, right?"

Larissa Celchu sighed and rolled her eyes for what was probably the tenth time in as many minutes. "Don't make me pull up the official orders and show you again."

"Fine, fine," Syal Antilles grumbled, eyes never leaving the squadron crest on the door before them. "It's just taking awhile to process."

She raised an eyebrow expectantly. "So are we going to go into your shiny new office or are we going to stand out here all day?"

Syal took a deep breath before raising a hand and pressing it against the lock, giving it a moment to register her palm print before pulling away. The lock flashed green in recognition and slid open, a calm male voice saying _"Welcome Major Antilles"_ as it did. Both women stepped inside before halting just across the threshold as the lights came on. 

"Okay," Larissa said slowly. "I'll stop making fun of you for the next fifteen minutes because I'm having trouble processing this too right now."

Syal wasn't sure what she'd been expecting besides a plain office with maybe the Rogue Squadron crest hung up somewhere. Someone had gone through the trouble of not only having the crest painted on one of the walls but also decorating another wall with holos of the squadron’s past rosters. On top of that, the office was already well furnished with a desk, arm chairs, shelves, and even a small cabinet that she strongly suspected already held a nice stash of liquor. 

Once the surprise wore off, Larissa bounded over towards them, a broad grin on her face. "Sy, check these out! Some of these are from before we were even born. Look how young our dads and uncles are in these!"

She took a minute to carefully set down her bag and flight helmet on her desk before complying and squinting at a holo from Hoth. "No way. Is Uncle Hobbie actually smiling in this one?" 

A knock at the ajar door shocked both of them out of their parents' memory lane. They just barely managed to throw up passable salutes as they saw who their visitor was. "Relax, both of you," Admiral Gavin Darklighter said with a smile, casually returning the salute as he stepped inside. "I'm not here as a CO, just a former Rogue Leader coming to check on the newest one."

"So was it..." Syal started to ask, gesturing towards the office.

He nodded. "Wedge and Tycho did something similar for me when I took over the squadron. I figured it was the least I could do for the next Antilles/Celchu leadership team."

Larissa caught the slightly pained look on Syal's face before it almost instantly vanished. "Actually, Uncle Ga-- Admiral, you can settle something for us. Will you please tell Syal that we didn't get this job just because of who our parents are?"

Gavin sighed, dropping into one of the comfortable chairs and gesturing for the women to do the same. "It wasn't the main reason. I promise. I'll admit that having Rogue Squadron be recommissioned with an Antilles and a Celchu at its head certainly makes for a good public moral story but you've both earned the chance to run a squadron. I've seen both of your service records and your flying has been nothing short of exemplary although someone," he raised an eyebrow at the younger woman, "Has a few notes about needing to learn when pranks are appropriate on their record."

Larissa met his eyes and grinned cheerfully. "Guilty as charged, Admiral. Uncle Wes trained me well."

He shook his head with a chuckle. "That's Janson for you. Anyways, both of you deserve the command. It'll be a good experience for both of you and the GFFA needs Rogue Squadron again."

Syal winced as Larissa elbowed her hard in the ribs. "See? Told you so."

"I'm going to start looking for a new XO if you don't cut it out," she muttered in reply.

Still smiling, Gavin stood up, smoothing down his uniform. "I have a meeting to get to but I just wanted to stop by and wish you both luck. I'm sure you'll need it if your Rogues are anything like we were back in the day." Syal and Larissa hastily rose to their feet said their thanks in unison as he moved to leave. He paused in the doorway. "Oh and by the way? Check the cabinet. I seem to remember that you both like Whyren's." And then he was gone.

Syal stared at the shut door for a minute before shaking herself out of the trance. She moved to take the seat behind her desk, hitting her friend lightly on the shoulder as she did. "Come on, we've got a squadron to assemble. How many pilots do you think we can poach from other squadrons before their COs get mad at us?"

Larissa shrugged, leaning forward to grab a datapad. "Beats me but ten credits says I find a Piggy or a Lieutenant Kettch to add to the squadron before you."

"You're on, Celchu."


End file.
